Sairaag
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Sairaag is a small, developing, and young nation at 18 days old with citizens primarily of Scandinavian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Sairaag work diligently to produce Cattle and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. Sairaag is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Sairaag has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Sairaag allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Sairaag believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. Sairaag has no definite foreign aid at this time. Sairaag will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History The history of Sairaag begins with the fall of Dantia. Dantia had been the nation given to the Dantians to serve as their homeland for their service as mercenaries in The Third Great War. It was a rich land and the Dantian peoples thrived under the rule of their king, Thrian. However peace and prosperity was not the final fate of these people. After several years the Dantians were called to fight once again in service of the Grand Global Alliance, the alliance that they had joined upon creating their new homeland. The Dantians fought bravely in a series of wars in the name of the Grand Global Alliance. As always the Dantian army suffered the trials of war, however these trials of war were nothing compared to the trials that faced the Dantians when they returned home. No sooner had the Dantian army returned, a series of natural diasters struck the land rendering it uninhabitable. Furthermore, their great leader, Thrian disappeared soon after the loss of their homeland, promising to return when the time was right. The next years were tough on the Dantians as they broke up into several wandering tribes that traveled all across Bob. Once again the Dantians served as mercenaries in the armies of many nations and fought in nearly every war that followed. In many occasions Dantians from different tribes would end up fighting each other in opposing armies. This would have continued except that the eternal king of the Dantians, Lord Thrian, returned and made himself known to the strongest of the Dantian tribes, saying that the time was now ripe for the Dantians once again to settle down and to have a land called their own. Rejoicing that their beloved leader had returned, the Dantians began to search for a new homeland in earnest. Eventually they found an sparsely populated area and claimed it for their own. They called this new nation Sairaag, which means "Wanderer's Rest" in the old Dantian language. They erected a new capital and named it in honor of the homeland that they had lost. Now Sairaag is growing as more and more of the Dantian tribes hear of the new homeland and the return of the Lord Thrian.